


A Kiss To Make It Better

by blue_skies_and_sunshine



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, and it kinda wasn't supposed to have plot, and then a handjob that ends in like 3.64 seconds, but then it kinda did have plot oh well, my attempt at smut, oh my god its so bad, there's a weird blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 06:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/745151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skies_and_sunshine/pseuds/blue_skies_and_sunshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finding out that Liam hurt his back leads to one very sexy back massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss To Make It Better

**Author's Note:**

> that's a horrible summary oh my god.  
> so tumblr's being a little shit and not putting my stories in the tags i fucking tag them in, so i'm posting it here so at least more than two people can read it.  
> so like enjoy my awkward first-time-writing-smut yay

“Yea, but did you see the girl with the sign, ‘Rock Me Horan’? Can’t believe security didn’t take that one away.”

Niall chimed in with how he had seen that exact girl shoot him some very rude gestures with her fingers during one of his solos, which made Louis, Harry, and Zayn laugh loudly while Liam cracked only a small smile. Seeing this, Louis turned his attention from Niall to Liam, saying, “What, Liam? See any better signs tonight, did ya?” He accentuated his teasing with a small push to Liam’s shoulder, which made Liam bump lightly against the wall of the lift.

Instead of brushing it off like usual, however, Liam sucked in a tight breath and screwed his eyes shut, a look of pain shooting through his features. It felt as if that one breath had sucked all the oxygen out of the tiny space, forcing the rest of the boys to still their movements and turn their eyes towards Liam. Liam, for his part, quickly regained his composure, straightening his shoulders and setting his sight straight ahead, not saying anything.

Harry was the first to say anything, letting out a quiet, “You alright, Liam?” The boy in question slowly nodded his head, a small puff of air escaping through his nose. The others were not convinced, but dropped it, obviously being able to tell Liam didn’t want to talk about it.

When the doors chimed open, signaling their arrival at the floor they would be staying on, Louis noticed a look of strong discomfort passing Liam’s face when he slowly bent down to retrieve his overnight bag he had dropped next to his feet when they had entered the lift. Thinking quickly, he bent down and snatched Liam’s bag before the other could.

He stormed past Harry, who was ambling out into the hallway, and turned back to meet Liam’s surprised eyes. He shot a bright smile at him, and yelled out a short, “I gotcha, Li!” After realizing that this was Louis’ odd way of helping Liam out without causing any embarrassment, he returned Louis’ smile, and made his way out after Harry.

When Liam had made it down the hallway, already seeing Niall, Zayn, and Harry each disappear into their respective rooms, he caught sight of Louis waiting outside the door of the room that Liam had been told he would be sleeping in. He had a bag in each hand, and was standing patiently for Liam to come and unlock the door.

“Thanks for grabbing my bag.”

Louis grinned. “No problemo, Leemo.” When Liam finally made it to the door (he hoped Louis hadn’t seen him cringe every time he took a step), and pushed the key into the appropriate slot, he opened the door and let Louis in before him, hoping he’d just drop off his bag and leave.

He had no such luck, however, because as soon as Louis had switched on the light and thrown both bags he had been holding onto the couch, he threw himself onto the one king-sized bed in the room. “Mmm, I hope my bed is this comfy.”

Liam only sighed and gently put the room key on the table. “Maybe you should, uh, get going, Lou. You know, long day tomorrow, and all that.”

Louis didn’t move from where he was sprawled across the bed, and airily said, “Every day is a long day, I’ll be fine.” His tone stayed the same as he then said, “Plus I’m not leaving till you tell me what’s wrong with you.” Liam could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

_Well, shit_  ran through Liam’s head. “I, uh, well I don’t know what you mean by that. M’ fine.”

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say, because Louis then jumped off the bed he had looked so peaceful on, put his hands on his hips, and gave Liam a scrutinizing look. “Do you really think I’m that  _dumb_? You may think you had the others fooled—which you definitely didn’t, I’ll add—but you positively  _can’t_  think I didn’t notice anything.”

At this, Liam cast his eyes downwards and blushed, not realizing his pain had been  _that_ obvious. But he stuck to his story, saying, “Well, you’re wrong this time, Louis. Because nothing’s wrong. Now, you need to go to your own room.”

Louis only snorted and rolled his eyes, hands still on his hips.  _Diva_ , Liam couldn’t help but thinking.

“Fine then. Could you do me a favor and go and grab my bag off that couch. You’re closer.”

“Oh, the absolute  _gall_  of you,” Liam murmured, then said louder, “Fine. Whatever.” He braced himself for the short walk across the room. He forced his mouth into a straight line, hoping his eyes wouldn’t betray his pain, and willed his right foot to take the first step, embarrassed at how slow he was going for such a simple task. Louis just stood there silently, narrowing his eyes at Liam’s show.

Upon reaching the couch, happily thinking  _He’s not gonna win this one_ , Liam ever so slowly bent down at the waist to retrieve the small bag that had been haphazardly thrown next to Liam’s own bag. This movement shot a spear of pain throughout his whole body, and a small whimper escaped through his closed lips. He felt defeat (along with pain) course through him, knowing for sure Louis had heard that.

True to his thoughts, Louis let out a short “A _ha!_ ” before realizing that Liam in pain wasn’t actually a thing to be celebrated. However, he couldn’t help but emit a few  _tsk_ s with his tongue before going over to help Liam over to the bed, exclaiming, “You shouldn’t  _hide_ these things from us, dummy. Did you think we were gonna judge you, or something? C’mon Liam.” Despite his condescending tone, he gently helped Liam to sit down, seeing the blatant distress crossing his features. After he was seated on the foot of the bed, Louis kneeled down in front of him, trying to meet Liam’s brown eyes, full of embarrassment.

“Alright, now tell me what’s wrong. Is it your shoulder? Your arm?”

Without looking up, Liam replied softly, “It’s my back.”

“ _Ouch_. Jeez, I know those hurt. I used to get ‘em playin’ football. Here,”—he stood up, pulling at Liam’s arms, motioning him to lift them up so he could take off his shirt—“lemme see it.”

Liam finally looked up, his face showing confusion. “You won’t be able to  _see_  anything.”

Louis pulled his arms back, giving Liam a look. “Do you want my help or not?”

Liam sighed and lifted his arms up, allowing the other to pull his shirt over his head. He knew that if anyone else besides Louis, Niall, Zayn, or Harry had told him to strip in front of them, he would have hesitated, but now he did it without question.

“Alright, now, okay, just, like… lay down. Face down.”

Liam cocked an eyebrow up at Louis, who was still standing over him. “Like I said, do you _want_  my help?”

Liam complied them, slowly and painfully turning around and moving higher up the bed, then carefully lying down, pain evident on his face the whole time. Louis looked at him with pity, and asked, “What happened?”

Looking a little more relaxed, Liam replied, “Second to last song. Landed wrong, or somethin’.”

Louis audibly gasped at this, face turning into one of shock. “Liam, that was  _hours_  ago. Why didn’t you  _say_  anything?” He thought of what Liam had to of gone through, from finishing up the concert with a bow, making his way backstage and then changing, then heading towards the bus, which brought them to their hotel, all while facing what must be an incredible pain.  

Liam only shrugged, then winced as soon as he moved his shoulders.

“ _Aw_ , Liam.”

He slowly turned his head towards Louis, so that the side of his face was against the covers. “Are you going to do something or not?”

“Right, right, yea, no worries.” He made his way to kneel on the bed, then changed his mind at the last minute and walked towards the couch. Knowing Liam must be curious, he said out loud, “Just getting the lotion from my bag.” (Liam didn’t ask why exactly he had lotion in his bag.)

After retrieving the bottle, he looked back towards the boy on the bed, still wearing jeans and shoes. He laughed and reached down to take off his converse, then kicking off his own shoes, brought a leg up to climb onto the bed. He placed the lotion to the side and gently threw a leg over Liam’s legs, and sat down, so he was straddling the back of his thighs. Liam chuckled at their position, and Louis couldn’t help but crack a smile.

Louis reached over to squirt some lotion onto his hands, rubbing them together gently. “Where does it hurt, Liam?”

“Bottom o’ this side,” he replied, the press of the bed slurring his words, and motioning to the left side of his body.

“Alrighty, this is gonna hurt a bit at first, but—“

He was cut off by the groan of pain coming from Liam as soon as Louis had touched his skin, jolting the boy on top enough to pull his hands away and gasp. “Sorry! I’m sorry! Oh my god, it’s just—“

“Louis, it’s fine.”

“No, I’ll just…maybe I should—“

“Lou, really, it’s okay. Just surprised me, is all.”

Louis sighed. “I’m sorry, Liam.”

Being a little more careful this time, Louis again placed his hands on Liam’s back, waiting for his reaction. When Liam didn’t so much as blink, Louis continued on, more confidently.

He started gently, rubbing at the area Liam had motioned to, moving the tips of his fingers in small circles. Liam had no reaction, so Louis pressed a little deeper, really massaging. It seemed to have a positive reaction of Liam, who made pleased sounds deep in his throat.

Taking these noises to heart, Louis pressed even harder, using his thumbs as well, and pushed the butt of his palms in circular motions. He tried desperately to remember any massages he had had, wishing to think of more ways to use his hands.

 He started moving his hands upwards; expanding the area he was rubbing, still enjoying the happy sounds Liam was emitting. After several minutes of soft kneading, Liam was now openly moaning more than anything else, apparently  _really_  enjoying Louis’ hands working his sore back. Louis realized this with a start, suddenly hearing how  _erotic_  Liam’s low groans were becoming. His fingers stuttered, alerting Liam, who abruptly stopped any sounds he had been making, his eyes shooting open.

A flush crept all the way from Liam’s cheeks to his neck, not quite making it to where Louis’ hands had stilled, but definitely trying. Several beats of silence passed, but Louis willed himself to move his hands before Liam tried to squirm away, feigning tiredness or hurt. He continued to rub his fingers again,  _wanting_  to hear Liam make those sounds again. He realized he  _liked_  Liam’s quiet moans, how they reverberated through his whole body, how they were  _caused_  by Louis himself. He loved that he could bring forth those noises from _anyone_ , especially someone like Liam, who he’d thought he’d  _never_  hear those sounds from.

He realized too late that Liam’s whimpers of content had gone straight to his dick, making it stiffen in his pants. He moved his hips away from the boy under him, in embarrassment. He felt his own cheeks redden, and noticed his hands had stilled again, prompting Liam to look at him from the corner of his eye.

“Are you done?” Liam whispered, barely audible.

“I—“

“It feels  _really_  good, Lou,” he interrupted, just as quiet as before. Louis was at a loss for words, not knowing if Liam had noticed his  _condition_  yet, or if he knew how much Louis had really enjoyed the sounds he had been emitting.

“Do you think you could, uhm, go a little lower? Please?” Biting his lip, Louis recognized the sound of  _need_  in Liam’s question, and nodded his head slowly in answer. He made his massaging softer, gentler, slowly leading downwards, towards the top of Liam’s briefs, dipping the tips of his thumbs underneath. Liam started again with the sounds, turning his head to muffle them against the bed.

With a sudden jolt of bravery, Louis began to move his hands to both sides, his thumbs still going beneath the tops of Liam’s pants.

Liam suddenly bumped his hips up, pressing harder against Louis’ fingers, all the while moans escaping his lips. Louis then felt the need to bend down at the waist, and softly, ever so gently place little kisses just above where his fingers were rubbing. Liam gasped in surprise, and Louis froze, eyes roaming up Liam’s back to meet his intense stare, noticing his pupils had gone wide. Feeling his own eyes widening, Louis slowly moved his mouth away from Liam’s skin.

“ _No!_  That’s, uh, that’s okay. You can do that.”

Louis felt absolute joy course through his body, and did as Liam said, pressing light kisses above where his hands continued to massage. After a while, Louis felt himself gradually move up, towards the middle of Liam’s back, and eventually to his shoulder blades, dropping his lips to touch Liam’s skin. He was still tight in his pants, and was careful not to let Liam feel that, not wanting this to ever stop.

When his mouth reached Liam’s neck, his hands following close behind, he could  _feel_ Liam’s moans, vibrating low in his throat. His lips stopped right below Liam’s ear, on the sharp bone of his jaw, not knowing if he had gone too far or if he should go farther. Apparently it was the latter, for after realizing Louis was not moving any more, Liam turned his head and his shoulder, looking Louis in the eyes before capturing his stilled lips between his own.

He moved them gently, as gently as Louis had pressed his lips against his back.

Feeling no more pain in his back, (Louis’ hands  _really_  were magical.) Liam turned his body so that his back was now on the bed. He reached his hands up and placed them on either side of Louis’ face, pulling him down and deepening the kiss.

And  _that’s_  when Louis felt him, felt that Liam  _needed_  this just as much him. Taking initiative, he slotted a leg between Liam’s, pressing their hips together. He moved his lips to the side of Liam’s mouth, which was open and panting, and started to kiss across his jaw and down onto his neck, where he tentatively poked his tongue out and licked Liam’s birthmark. Hearing Liam’s gasp of pleasure, he started sucking furiously, with all the intention of leaving a mark.

He had never  _done_  this with anyone; at least not anyone male, minus some drunken truth and dare games. Of course, even those had never gone as far as this, and he realized with a start that this was  _Liam_  he was doing this with,  _Liam_  that he was evoking those sounds from,  _Liam_  that was making that ball of pleasure form in the bottom of his stomach. He wondered if he should stop, but dismissed that idea as soon as Liam began to paw at the bottom his shirt. He realized he was still fully clothed, socks included, and tore his lips away from Liam’s neck with a  _pop_ , leaning up to rip off his shirt and throw it somewhere across the room.

Liam growled at the loss of contact, and forcibly pulled Louis back as soon as his shirt was off his head. Their lips made contact, and without waiting Liam poked his tongue passed Louis’ lips, evoking a sound of pleasure from both boys.

Liam’s hands were wound in Louis’ hair, mussing it up (not that either of them really cared), while Louis’ were traveling down Liam’s torso, thumbs moving in the same motions they had been earlier. His fingers tweaked Liam’s nipples, though not in the teasing way they usually did, and moved on to trace his abs, then downwards to once again dip beneath the top of Liam’s pants.

Liam broke the kiss to moan out a broken, “Please, Lou.” Louis nodded quickly and swallowed, dropping one more kiss on Liam’s parted lips, before pushing himself off into a sitting position. He fumbled his hands on the button of Liam’s jeans, before finally  _finally_ popping it open and shoving both Liam’s jeans and briefs down past his butt and halfway down his thighs, but wasted no time with pulling them down any farther than that.

Louis quickly wrapped warm fingers around Liam, emitting a loud moan from the latter. He slowly started to move his hand.

Liam’s hips began fucking upwards, until Louis used his free hands to push them down. Low, breathy groans were coming from Liam’s open mouth; his eyes screwed shut in what looked like pain, but was actually pure pleasure. Looking up at Liam’s face, Louis smiled, loving every part of this, before he realized… What the  _fuck_  was he doing? His hand stopped moving, but still gripped Liam.

This was  _Liam_ , how did this even  _happen?!_  This has never,  _ever_  happened, was never _supposed_  to happen! They were in a  _hotel_  for fuck’s sake, with fellow band members on either side of them, who  _hopefully_  hadn’t heard them yet.

All of a sudden he heard Liam let out a frustrated moan. “ _Lou_.”

And… Well…  _Fuck it_.

Louis took a hard breathe and opened his mouth wide, shoving the head of Liam’s dick past his lips, past his teeth, to rest on the back of his tongue. Liam gasped loudly in surprise, mouth and eyes blowing open, arching his back and reaching down to tangle his hands in Louis’ hair. Louis began sucking, and jerked his hand back and forth the places that his mouth couldn’t cover. He pulled his lips up Liam’s length, swirling his tongue around and around his swollen head, and over the hot, leaking tip. He continued to bob his head, going a little farther each time, while Liam gasped for breath above him, fingers tightening in Louis’ hair.

Louis took his hand that was pressing bruises into Liam’s hip, and brought it down between his legs, gently massaging his thighs.

His tongue went down to lick a stripe up Liam’s hard length, before returning to circle the tip.

“ _Lou_ ,” Liam exclaimed raspily. “I’m gonna…gonna—“

Louis doubled his efforts, sucking his cock to the back of his throat, willing himself not to gag.

Liam’s hips began to stutter. “I—Louis—“

The first shot of liquid was a surprise, but Louis swallowed that and then the rest easily, working a panting Liam through his orgasm.

When at last he looked up, he saw Liam looking blissed and purely fucked.

“Come ‘ere,” Liam murmured between breaths. Louis obliged, suddenly aware he was still painfully hard in his jeans. He shoved himself towards Liam anyways, forcefully meeting his lips. Liam’s hands remained in his hair, his tongue in his mouth, surely tasting himself.

Louis reached down and unzipped himself, giving him the much needed freedom from confinement. He shoved his pants down just enough to pull his own dick out and wrap a hand around it, lips busy with Liam’s. He jerked himself a few times before Liam noticed and swatted his hand away, pulling away from the kiss to whisper, “No, no let me do that.”

His hand was big and callousy and rough and fit absolutely perfectly around Louis. His moans were swallowed by Liam’s mouth over his, his fingers fighting to find somewhere to hold, finally settling on Liam’s ass, which was the perfect size and shape for  _his_  hands.

Only several minutes later and he was coming embarrassingly fast, hips stuttering as Liam slowed his movements on his length, but his lips keeping the same pace.

After a while, Liam had to stop and let out a chuckle. “What just… What was that?” he said with a sleepy smile, pants still around his thighs.

At that question, panic rushed through Louis. Yea, what  _was_  that? He tore himself away from Liam and hiked his pants up,  _needing_  to get out of that room. What has he  _done_?

As he was reaching down for his bag, however, he heard Liam call from the bed, “Wait, no, where are you even going?”

“I’m… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”

“Louis.”

At his tone, Louis just had to turn and meet Liam’s gaze, surprised to see that Liam was smiling, not mad or worried or anything that he would have thought Liam would be.

“Louis, come here and—“

“I  _can’t_. I have to go, Liam, I just—“

“You don’t have to any—“

“I’m  _sorry_!” he shouted, sounding hurt. “I didn’t mean for  _that_ —“

“But Louis, I  _liked_  it.”

“You—“ and Louis had to pause, and search Liam’s face for teasing, but only found a soft, sincere smile. “You…”

Liam continued to smile, nodding. Louis couldn’t help but let out a blinding grin, dropping the bag he carried and running across the room, jumping onto the bed, pulling Liam into his arms.

However, he was not expecting Liam to let out a loud groan. It was definitely not one of pleasure, and Louis pulled away, worry in his eyes.

Liam only smiled at him and said, “Sorry, sorry. My back still kinda hurts.”

“ _Aw_.” Louis bent down to kiss him. “Maybe I could…”—he looked at Liam flirtily through his lashes—“give you another massage?”

Liam responded by laughing and pulling Louis in closer, wrapping his arms around him and his lips around his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> awkward and horrible. if anyone wants to teach me in the ways of writing great porn, go for it.  
> but yea okay, i really hoped you enjoyed reading. and again, this was my first time writing something this smutty, so don't judge me too harshly yay i love you all for reading


End file.
